A Purpose for Everything
by LaylaAvarice
Summary: Rowen was raised for a singular purpose that stayed a mystery to her. At last, the mystery is revealed and she is less than pleased. Can she summon the strength to cast aside her selfish desires for the good of the nine realms? Loki/ OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, here is my story! I know, it's quite wordy for a first chapter, but for the story, it kind of had to be. So I apologize, just bare with me! Anyways, this story is a combination of the Marvel version of Thor, Norse Mythology and my own twist on it. Loki's character is based off of Tom Hiddleston's performance as him in the new Thor film. I obviously do not own Marvel, Norse Mythology, etc.**

It seemed like a lifetime ago that my Fathers messengers summoned me from my chambers, telling me to wait for him in the corridor. I heard strange voices and asked the guards who these men were, but they told me to hold my tongue. I closed my eyes and tried to transport myself back to my glimpse of these strangers shadows, but all I could remember seeing was a shadow of a tall, lean man with two horns coming out of his head, while two other men, who were both broad shouldered and with extremely muscular builds, stood next to the first man. There was no way they could be from Midgard. Mortal humans could never come to Vanahemir. It couldn't be done.

They must be Asgardians. They have the Bifröst to beam them back and forth to the realms, but why would Asgardians come to Vanahemir? They already have a Vanir in their presence, as their queen. We were allies with Asgard, and the Allfather has only sent Asgardians to our realm on instances of an extreme emergency, which was not the case, as far as I was aware.

Still, it seemed wise to me to utter a prayer to the great Mother, a Vanir herself.

"Frigga," I whispered into air, "Asgardians have wandered into Vanahemir. Their motives are unknown to me, as they have found a way to block their minds from my powers. I do not know what their presence will bring, but I beg of you tha-" My prayers were suddenly interrupted as one of the guards approached me.

"Your presence is requested."

I shot up, and emerged into the Silver Halls of my Fathers throne room, where he sat, looking frail as always, yet the strength of his mind could be felt through out the halls. My mother stood next to him, her hands gently folded in front of her. I tried again to open up our connections.

_What is going on? Who are these men?_ I waited… Silence. My Mother was blocking her mind from me, as was my Father. But, why?

As the stairs leading up to my Fathers throne drew nearer, I instantly became icily aware of three foreign pairs of eyes upon me, carefully analyzing each and every step I took. I was desperate to look at these men, but I kept my eyes forward on my Father, out of respect. After what seemed like a century, I finally reached the top of the stairs and bowed my head to my Father, while giving him a hidden look of concern that I concealed from the strangers.

"Rowen," said my father, outstretching a frail hand to me, "Come."

Without hesitation, I immediately did as my Father said. I lifted my head up and took one step closer to him, leveling myself with the strangers, who were grouped together on my left.

"What is it, my Father?" I questioned, trying to show all my questions and my warnings of caution in my eyes.

"Rowen…" He said, softly, "These men have traveled a long way today… From Asgard." He said. I took this as no surprise, yet turned myself slightly to the left to face the Asgardians.

My father slowly rose from his Throne, and slowly shuffled his way over to the three men, "This," he said, gesturing to the man closest to him, and also the most elderly, "Is the Allfather, Odin."

I quickly got down on one knee in the direction of the elder man and placed my right hand over my heart while I looked down at the Allfather's boots. "Your presence is welcomed in these halls," I said. _The Allfather? Here? What has befallen the realms that he seeks my Fathers presence?_

I heard a chuckle erupt from the Allfather, and he moved closer to me, "Come, child," He said, offering a wrinkled hand to me, "Please, stand." I took his hand, which was extremely calloused from the many battles he had fought for the realms, and he gingerly helped me to my feet. Out of respect, I averted direct eye contact with him.

"Forgive me, Allfather, as much of an honor it is to have you here, why is it that you have come to Vanahemir? I am able to see many things before they happen, but this…" My voice trailed off.

"Ah, well, that is to be explained…" His strong voice trailed off as he looked up at my Father.

"…Rowen," My Father hesitated, "An, ah, an alliance must be made. Times are changing, rapidly, and the more that the cosmos show me, the more prudent the danger of another Great War is becoming. I'm afraid, that we must now take matters into our own hands, the Allfather and myself…"

"War? With whom? The Asgardians and the Vanir have been strong allies ever since the great Frigga and the Allfather wed in the earlier century." I said, my eyebrows furrowing together in confusion and frustration at the fact that I hadn't the slightest notion as to what was happening. The fact that I was so unaware, when all around me were, was maddening.

"Yes, but we fear that this alliance will have appeared to have diminished in the views of the other realms. And with the threat of, Jötunheimr turning against Asgard it would be wise for us to combine our realms once more." He said, his eyes growing a look in them I had never seen before… Was it fear? Regret? _Father, what is going on?_

"What do you mean?" I asked, almost terrified to hear what the answer was.

"Well…," he began, "The Allfather and I have held conference with each other, and it seems that the only suitable way for this to be done, is how it was in the earliest centuries. It will only strengthen the alliance we have, and make clear our intentions to the other realms."

The gears in my head slowly began to turn. _As it was done in the earlier centuries…_ At last, everything clicked, and it all made sense. How could I have been so _blind_ to an event that was so obvious in my future? What kind of Seer was I, if I could not predict the most obvious event that was flying my way?

I was to marry an Asgardian. Not just any Asgardian, but one of the Allfather's sons, as I was the daughter of the strongest Seer in Vanahemir. Everything was beginning to make so much sense to me. It explained it all: why Father could not bring himself to look me directly in the eyes for the past weeks, why I was constantly being trained in my telepathic arts without rest, why my Mother was spending more and more time with my sisters, in order to train one of them to become the next Seer… Why they were constantly blocking off our connections, keeping me in the dark so I couldn't monitor their plans with the Allfather.

"Ah," I said, blinking to fight back the burning tears that were building up in my eyes, "I see. Well…this truly is an honor." I turned to my left, my gaze on the boots of the Allfather and his sons. "I am deeply honored that I have been chosen." I said, bowing to the Allfather.

I heard him give a light chuckle again as he, once again, made his way over to me, the sound of his boots bounced off of the silver walls that surrounded us. He put a hand on my chin, and gently lifted my head up until I was making eye contact with him. His expression was gentle and kind, yet I could sense the seriousness and respect that he commanded with his presence.

"Do not weep out of sadness, my child," he said to me, "Rather weep out of joy. You are doing your people and the nine realms a good deed. You are very brave for this task." He gave me an encouraging smile, which I failed to return. He gave my hand a pat, and led me further left, to his two sons, who looked to be complete opposites in almost every physical way imaginable.

The son closest to me was quite tall, with broad shoulders and large muscles. He had blonde hair and eyes the color of ice. He was handsome and while he had very strong features, I could read the immaturity in his face and feel his lust for battle. He was dressed in strong Asgardian armor, which only intensified his extremely muscular build, while a crimson cape was draped from his shoulders. He held out a hand for me to take, and I felt my eyes widen at the roughness from the calluses that covered his hands like a strong glove.

"This is my eldest son," said the Allfather, rather proudly, "Thor."

My mind instantly clicked that this surely was the man I was to marry, just as Frigga was to marry Odin, the eldest son of Bor. I did my best to put on an impressed or even pleased expression on my face, but I was well aware that my sadness was shining in my eyes. Thor slowly raised my hand to his lips, where he planted a scraggly kiss on my hand and I bowed to him in return.

"It is an honor," he said, smiling up at me. I gave him a small smile and was prepared to say something to my new potential spouse, however Thor suddenly stood down one step and the Allfather brought me over to his second son, who looked rather uncomfortable, though I thought I could see a glimpse of a snicker playing upon his thin lips.

"And this," said the Allfather, "Is my youngest son, Loki."

How the differences of the two brothers appearances surprised me, so. While Thor had the large face of a warrior, Loki had a very long, thin face, and his skin was almost as white as the snow of Jötunheimr. While almost all Asgardians are known for their golden hair, Loki's hair was black. His nose was long and regal while his lips were thin and pursed together as if he was trying to keep all of his thoughts unspoken, which I easily could have read, if the Allfather had not been closing off my connections. While his face was so unlike anything I had seen, what dazzled me most were his round eyes. They were the exact color of brilliant emeralds, a shade which I had never seen in irises before.

Once again, I held out a shaky hand, and Loki took it in his. I gasped at his touch, as it was as cold as frost-bite. I stared down at his pale hand, his long fingers grasping my hand. _How is it he can stand such cold? _My eyes flicked up to meet his gaze, which he kept as he brought my hand up to his lips, which felt just as cold as his hand, if not colder.

"My lady," he said, softly, his cold breath tingling the back of my hand. All I could do was stare back at such a strange Asgardian.

My gaze stayed upon Loki, as he released my hand and turned to face his father, who was smiling.

"A handsome pair, wouldn't you agree, Thor?"

My stomach lurched, and I felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me. So this man, this…_ Unusual_ Asgardian was to be my husband? The youngest brother, not the eldest?

"Forgive me, Allfather, but I do not understa-"

"Loki has proven himself worthy to be fitted for a woman of such powers as you. He posses' similar powers, as he is strongly gifted in sorcery. With a combination of your powers, I feel the alliance will be more complete."

I understood this all down to one matter; offspring. We were being paired according to our talents; a sorcerer and a Seer.

I swallowed, and nodded my head, giving Loki a final glance. Reluctantly, I turned my head up to my Father, who had a look of deep sadness in his eyes.

"You are to leave with the Allfather and his sons tonight, Rowen. You are to gather your things, and leave Vanahemir tonight. Once you leave," he said, almost in a whisper, "You may not return."


	2. Chapter 2

_You are very brave for this task…_

Yes, that's what the Allfather may have thought, but he could not have been more incorrect about me. I was not brave for this task. I was a coward. What woman wouldn't be? What woman would be brave enough to marry a man whom she had never known in her life, purely so that they could produce a powerful offspring who could aid in bringing peace to the realms? What woman would be brave enough to leave her home, her loved ones, and her _life_ behind to a completely different world? None would.

I knew I shouldn't have dawdled in gathering my belongings, but I couldn't help myself. I couldn't help but look over every tiny trinket in my possession and allow the memories of their origins to flood back to my memory. I couldn't help but let the tears fall as I reminisced on my childhood…my adolescence…my home. What saddened me most, was the issue of what exactly to bring. I couldn't bring all of my belongings to Asgard, as I am expected to adapt to their lifestyles, and fashion. I am expected to leave anything belonging to Vanahemir tonight.

I absentmindedly fingered the tiny locket that lay around my neck. It was a gift my Father had received from the Light Elves of Álfheimr. It was bestowed upon me for good luck, however I got an eerie feeling that its luck was fading. _This locket will be my only memory…_ Suddenly I froze, as the familiar sound of my Fathers voice echoed through out my mind.

"_I would speak words with you, daughter. Before you depart from this realm."_

I turned around and found him standing in the doorway of my chambers, looking weary and terribly sad. His hands were folded gracefully in front of him, and I could feel his aura all around him – as he did his best to cover his feelings of sadness. Upon seeing his familiar face, all my questions from only moments ago came spilling back into my mind.

"Father, why have you allowed this to happen to me?" I said, rather quickly. "This is all so sudden… I've only met the man only moments ago! I mean… An arranged marriage? Father… What have I done to deserve this?" I hopelessly stared into his eyes, searching for an answer to any of my questions.

He sighed, and averted my gaze. "Rowen… This marriage has been planned since your birth. In fact, it was the sole purpose of your birth." My heart sank like lead straight into my stomach. For a moment, the entire world around me seemed to have frozen as I processed this latest blow. Since _birth_? The _sole purpose _of my birth was to marry a stranger of Asgard in order to strengthen an alliance that was stronger than any made in the entirety of the nine realms?

"W-_what?_" I breathed, staring up at my Father in utter disbelief. "You're…You're lying. Surely, you are lying!"

He shook his head, slowly, "I am afraid not, my child. When the Master Loki was born, the Allfather told me and your mother of his unusual talents. He thought he may have been blessed with Vanir traits, as he is keen in sorcery. This baffled your mother and I, as he had no such access to our traits. This got the Allfather thinking… The Nouns had always prophesied that the first born child of your mother and I would be the strongest Seer that Vanahemir has seen in centuries. Your birth was already highly anticipated, and with Master Loki's such strong and unique gifts… Well… You can imagine what the Allfather thought."

My mouth was hanging open in horror at my Fathers words, and hot tears were building up in my eyes. "You knew… You knew I was destined for this life from the beginning?" He nodded. "Why didn't you tell me? _Why?_ Why wasn't I given time to…prepare? How could you have kept this from me for my entire life?" My voice had risen to a shout, and the walls echoed of my last statement.

"I was protecting you. If we would have told you your path from the beginning, you would not have been focused nearly as hard as you were when you did your training on your abilities. We could not risk-"

"Could not risk what?" I shouted, "You couldn't risk me being an _embarrassment_ to the family? To Vanahemir? You didn't suppose that perhaps I would study _harder?_"

"Rowen, you would have done all in your power to stop this. You know it to be true." As much as I did, I could not bring myself to admit it.

I was nothing more but a pawn: a powerful pawn to be moved around the chessboard of my life by the Allfather and my parents. Yes, I knew my birth had been prophesized by the Nouns, but this? This was impossible. It had to be, it _must _be!

"So I was just another prop, used at the Allfather's expense? Just another prophecy, a _prediction_ made up by the so called 'powerful' women in Álfheimr!" My voice was steadily rising, as my anger and frustration spread through out my veins like venom, "A prediction, not even a _person_, used to bring together an unnecessary bond at the will of an old man?" I was shouting now, and my Father's eyes were filled with sadness as he stared after me.

"Rowen, no, you do not understa-"

"Oh, I understand perfectly, Father," I spat, feeling my anger rise, as it aligned itself with my powers, "You willingly stood aside while the Allfather auctioned off your first born to his _magical boy_." My hands were clenched into fists now, and I could feel the veins in my head pounding with my frustration, they were pounding with magic. "You, who claimed to have loved me and raised me to be loyal to _this_ realm, just to tell me that it was all for naught. That it was only a fantasy."

"Rowen, please…"

"No!" I shouted, "_You_ filled my head with fantasies! You told me I would be the greatest Seer Vanahemir has ever seen! _You_ claimed that I would one day rule as you do, and you lied! You _lied_ to me!" I could feel the sudden hatred for my Father and for the Allfather rising in my chest, beginning to reach its boiling point. My powers were building up in my mind, taking over my conscience and manipulating it into a rabid monster, hungry for vengeance. My hands clenched tighter together, and just as I was to unleash the wrath of my mind and my powers onto my Father, I was suddenly blasted backward, the wind knocked out of me and my mind lost of all power.

"Enough!" My Father shouted, the sound of the blast echoing about my chambers and the Silver Halls outside. "I shall not discuss the matter with you any longer, Rowen. Leave. Leave these Halls. You shall not keep the Allfather waiting any longer."

I looked up at my Father, my hatred and anger draining out of me and being replaced with searing guilt for what I was about to do to my Father. Tears were streaming down my face, and a painful silence filled the chambers as I remained on the floor, staring down at my Fathers feet. I slowly rose, but refrained from looking my Father in the eyes. How could I after what I had done? I had never lost control of myself or my powers in decades, yet, here and now, I was willing and more than ready to attack my Father with my own mind. He had sensed it, of course, and had to stop me, yet why not stop me sooner if he knew all along what my anger was driving me to do? I wiped away my tears with the palms on my hands and walked over to the door of my chambers, where my Father stood, his chest rising and falling dramatically. I stopped in front of him.

"I am truly sorry, Father," I whispered, too ashamed to look him full in the face. "Forgive me for my actions. I am sorry for disappointing you." I was about to walk away from him and into my new future with the Allfather that awaited me in Asgard, but my Father put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

He sighed deeply, "No, Rowen. It is I who is sorry. You are right. I did lie to you, but you _must_ understand that it was to protect you, to save you from growing up with out a childhood. To save you from growing up dreading this day. I thought keeping you in the dark would only make you happier, for I thought ignorance was bliss. How wrong I was! I shall forgive your outburst, if and only if, you can forgive me."

My eyes overflowed with tears as I could no longer hold in my emotions of grief and sorrow. I flung my arms around my Fathers neck, and wept into his long, silver hair. He embraced me in a loving hug, and patted my head, softly.

_I know you doubt the Allfather, Rowen._ His voice rang through out my mind, _But he is correct, you know. You _are _brave enough for this task. I know it. Asgard is lucky to have such a strong and intelligent woman as their new princess. You shall make Vanahemir proud._

_But I wish to make you proud, Father. That is all I want out of this. _It was true. I didn't care if I eventually fell in love with Loki, or if we spent the rest of our lives in a painful silence, never speaking to each other. All I wanted was to make my Father proud. I felt him smile against my hair, and he gave me another pat on the head. 

_You have, my child. And you will only continue to do so._ I pulled apart from our embrace to find my Father smiling proudly at me. His eyes still possessed traces of sadness, but they shone with happiness.

He gave my arm a squeeze, and led me out of the doorway into the Silver Halls. I couldn't help but reminisce on my childhood, and what it was like growing up in these mysterious Silver Halls. Every memory I had about Vanahemir seemed to rush back to me with each step that drew me nearer to my new life with new memories to be made. Though I found it difficult to see past the sadness that filled me, I thought I felt a tiny gleam of excitement stir in my heart. Or perhaps that was just wishful thinking?

When we finally rounded the corner that led to the Hall where my Fathers throne sat, the Allfather stood at the entrance, with his two sons, who were curiously looking around.

The Allfather greeted me with a comforting smile, "Asgard awaits you," he said. At this, Loki turned his head in my direction and met his gaze with mine. Something about his eyes was so…different. I wasn't sure whether I was to trust him or fear him, but I was sure to find out soon enough.

After a moment, I turned and looked at my Father, while my Mother stood a few inches behind him, tears glistening in her eyes. I ran up to both of them, and threw my arms around their necks, while a few silent tears fell from my eyes once more. 

_I'll miss you so much. _I thought to both of them, _I'll never forget you._

My mother's voice replied to me first, _You are ready for this, my daughter. If the fates bring us together again, I will rejoice. You are ready… _She gave me a tight squeeze. After my Mother and Father released me, I stared deeply into my Fathers eyes. 

_Never forget Vanahemir, Rowen. Though your new home is Asgard, never forget where you're true home is. _He smiled at me, and leaned in to kiss my forehead. I felt his love spread from the kiss on my forehead, down to the tips of my toes. It felt as though he had just wrapped me in a warm blanket, a blanket of his protection.

I gave my parents a final bow, and turned on my heel, ready to face Asgard. As I walked forward towards the Allfather and his sons, I instantly felt intimidated by these men. All three looked down at me, all with such different expressions. The Allfather was beaming at me through his white beard, while a soft smile played on Thor's lips and excitement shone in his blue eyes. Loki, on the other hand, had an expression that I couldn't decide on was either nervousness or annoyance. His lips made a thin line, and his eyes bore into mine with the strangest expression shining in them. I nervously bit my lip, and broke our gaze, once again feeling frustrated with the Allfather for blocking my connections in order to attempt to see what Loki was thinking under his dark, slicked back hair.

Our footsteps echoed through out the Halls as the Allfather lead the way out of our modest Palace and out into the warm day on Vanahemir. As we reached the outdoors, I took in the sights and sounds around me, the realization that I would never see such things again dawned on me quite heavily. I gazed up at the blue sky, and silently prayed to the Goddess Frigga to aid my saddened heart. The Allfather led us out onto the final stone steps that lead out of the Palace grounds, where a large circle lay imprinted on the ground while strange markings made up its circumference. I tilted my head, inspecting this strange object, when I heard a chuckle from my right.

"You have never traveled by the Bifröst before, have you?" Thor asked me. I shook my head sheepishly, which made Thor chuckle again. "Well, it's not entirely the most pleasant way to travel," he said, smiling, "But it gets easier along with time." I tried not to look as nervous as I felt, but I knew I was failing.

"You stand here, dear, next to Loki," the Allfather said, pointing at a spot in the strange circle that was directly next to the mysterious Loki. I nodded and moved next to him, feeling his eyes pierce into my face. I kept my eyes on the Allfather, awaiting my next instruction.

"How does it work?" I asked, looking nervously to Thor.

"Heimdall." He replied, excitement brightening up his face.

Before I could open my mouth to ask what he meant, I felt a rush in my stomach. I looked down and a bright light was enveloping all four of us within it. It was almost blinding, and though it made my eyes water to leave them open, I simply couldn't shut them. I suddenly felt as though a strong but invisible force was pulling me upwards and sure enough it was. My feet left the ground, and before I could even look back to Vanahemir, it was gone with the flash of bright colors, while a high pitched whistling of the wind rang in my ears. I couldn't tell what was going on exactly, but from what I could gather, we were moving fast, very fast, and through space. I looked around, and I saw the constellations fly by my eyes. I tried to make them out but we were moving much to fast. The whirling of the wind grew louder and louder, and I tried to look for Thor, Loki or the Allfather, but all I saw around me were crimson, emerald and gold streaks. I tried once more to look around me, to see what or where this force was doing all this, but just as suddenly has it had all begun, it stopped. Solid ground rammed itself from under my feet and my knees buckled under me. I fell to the ground, only it wasn't ground that I fell on. It was a hard floor. I stared around me and saw that I was in a circular room, a brilliantly gold circular room where the floor was black and white, while a beautiful mural was painted on the walls of this place.

My head moved rapidly around as I processed all that I was in, until I froze. A man, a giant of a man stood in front of me, holding a sword that was almost my height. He was dressed in fine armor, and held the sword in front of him, as if it were a staff. I couldn't see his face, as his helmet covered most of it, but what I could see were his eyes, which were the rich color of gold. Suddenly, he gave a soft laugh.

"Is this the Vanir?" he asked in a low voice that rumbled the floor.

"Yes, Heimdall," said the Allfather, walking over to him, "This is Rowen Arnginerr." Heimdall bowed his head to me, and I returned it, only to realize after my gesture that I was still on the floor. I got up quickly and smoothed my dress, hoping that I didn't look as ridiculous as I felt.

"Heimdall is Asgard's gatekeeper," The Allfather explained, "An enemy has never slipped past his watch. He controls the Bifröst, and does so well." At the Allfather's words, Heimdall bowed his head, smiling proudly. "Now," Odin said, smiling at me, "Onward to Asgard."

**AN: I'm sure you guys all notice the parallels between Loki and Rowen as far as their upbringing and their pasts go. This will come into play in later chapters. Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The walk from the bridge of the Bifröst and into the castle of Asgard seemed to go on for years. My jaw ached from hanging open, but it was the only reaction I could conjure up after what was being displayed before my eyes. Asgard was as opposite to Vanahemir as any realm could get, except maybe for Jötunheimr. As all the buildings and palaces of Vanahemir were silver, all in Asgard was gold. The sky in Vanahemir, though the weather would be warm, would always remain a silvery-grey color, which would always make rain unpredictable. In Asgard, I could actually _see _and _feel _the brilliant sun for the first time in my life. I already knew not to look directly at it, but at the same time, I couldn't turn away from it, as I was entranced to its splendor and beauty. The sun turned the entire sky a dark orange color that reflected through the clouds, aiding the brightness to reflect off of the shiny gold buildings that surrounded us.

Everything in Asgard was so massive, the structure of the houses and great, intricate buildings all seemed to be fit for the giants of Jötunheimr, not the gods and citizens of Asgard. Indeed, the Realm Eternal was unlike anything I had ever seen in my life, and I felt a twinge of gratitude towards the fates for allowing me to see it. The realm was surrounded by an ocean, which ran as a waterfall down into space where the Bifröst sat under Heimdall's constant watch. The rainbow bridge under my feet stretched for _miles _through out the entrance of the city and would light up whenever you placed your feet on to it. There were structures that were actually _floating _in the air, while others started on the ground and shot up at least a hundred feet into the sky. I could see humble homes settled in between the gargantuan rocks that shot up out of the ocean, and even more settled in the far away streets. I squinted and tried to look beyond the blinding gold to search for farms, and country sides, but the size of the magnificent palace blocked my view.

In the very heart of Asgard sat its palace, a solid gold structure that took up the entirety of the horizon in front of me. One could easily have fit three Vanahemir palaces into it and it would still remain larger. My eyes bulged, there was simply too much to take in. I slowly began to realize the slight throbbing pain in my head as a result of all of the sudden visual stimulation, and the issue that my eyes were still not yet adjusted to the sun, yet I could not look away. The Palace reminded me of pictures of ice sickles, yet if one turned them right side up and painted them all a regal gold. Reflections from the sky and the structures surrounding the Palace reflected off of its shiny surface, causing it to gleam more brightly than intended. I couldn't imagine how I was now going to call this breathtaking place home.

At long last, we reached a pair of tall, golden doors while two guards stood watch outside of them, each of them holding large staffs and darned in strong, Asgardian armor. The Allfather waved them aside, and as they departed, the two doors seemed to open up on their own. I followed behind Loki and Thor as we walked in the entrance of the Palace, which only enchanted me more. All was still gold, and I could see a misshapen reflection of myself when I looked down at the floor, yet the pure beauty of it was unimaginable. Intricate murals were painted on the ceiling, and towering beams stood through out the Halls, while carvings of ivy wove themselves around them. We walked past a large, circular room that was very open, as there were no walls in it, only the beams, and near the back off this room was a large, grand golden staircase. Perched at the top of this staircase, was the Allfather's Throne. I wanted to stop, and marvel at the unique and lovely design of the Throne and of this room, but the Allfather pressed onward.

_Where are we going? _I wondered to myself. Surely, we must have been walking for hours? Or perhaps time was just making a fool of me?

As if he had read my mind, which he probably did, the Allfather at last lead us into a room that seemed to be in the lower region of the Palace. There were many high backed chairs in the room, and sitting in one of them was none other than the goddess Frigga. My eyes immediately locked with hers, and I felt a sense of ease wash over me, knowing that someone else who was of my breed was present. Along with my comfort, also came a feeling of meekness, as I was standing before the most powerful woman in the nine realms. Just as I was about to bow to her on one knee, she spoke.

"There is no need for that, my dear," she said, in a soothing voice. She gracefully rose from her chair and walked over to me. She planted herself right in front of me, and looked me over with golden colored eyes. "Welcome to Asgard." She said, gracing me with a warm smile.

"She survived the Bifröst rather well, Mother," Thor said, a laugh escaping his chest, "No screaming or anything."

Frigga smiled at her eldest son, "She must be a strong woman, then." She turned her gaze back to me, "Tell me, Rowen how is your Father?"

"He is well, my Lady," I replied, averting any direct gaze with the Great Mother. "He grows weary, yet still obtains his strong spirit."

She smiled softly and shook her head, "Yes, your Father is quite the fighter. A trait which I have heard rumored to be passed on to you."

At this my cheeks flushed red, and I looked down at my feet. I was not so much a fighter, as I was more stubborn. She turned to the Allfather and seemed to have given him a telepathic look with her eyes, which he immediately understood.

"Come, Thor," he said, grabbing his eldest sons shoulder, "Your mother wishes to have an audience with your brother and his future wife."

I winced at the phrase, and quickly changed my facial expression. I was already too overwhelmed with the splendor of Asgard and the pain of leaving my home; I did not need to hear the term "future wife" directed at me. Thor winked at his younger brother, who slightly glared back at him in response, and left the room with his father. As soon as their echoing footsteps could no longer be heard, the Great Mother turned to us.

"Please, sit." She directed, pointing at two chairs that sat close together and were opposite from where she was standing. Loki and I did as we were told, and kept our eyes fixed on Frigga.

"This arrangement has been planned since infancy," –I winced again at the painful reminder of the last conversation I had with my Father- "It shall be similar to my own marriage with the Allfather, yet young Rowen has a lot to learn of our ways, Loki." I swallowed. "We shall not be as old fashioned in our ways with this marriage, as you are to teach her, Loki. If this were a traditional arranged marriage, you would not see each other until the bride walked down the isle to greet her husband."

I looked over at Loki, who was gazing at his mother, his face absolutely placid. "Loki, Rowen is a Vanir, like I. While we are of the same race, we are not of the same abilities. While I was blessed with the gifts of fertility and wisdom, Rowen has been blessed with gifts of telepathy: the mind." At this, Loki's expression changed from that of aloofness, to sudden interest. He quickly looked me up and down, his eyes searching for something only I didn't know of what.

"Tell me of your gifts, Rowen." The Great Mother said.

"I can read minds," I said, looking up at Frigga, "And I can see what others see, as if I am seeing what transpires around them through their eyes, not my own. I can feel what they feel too, and I absorb their feelings, similar to that of a wet sponge."

"Good, good," said Frigga, "What else?"

"I can make my own thoughts that of someone else, but that is rarely done. My Father saw to it that I did not study in that area, however I am still able to do it. But…" –I hesitated- "There is one last thing that I have only done a handful of times, and no one knows how it is done. Even I am not so sure."

Loki's expression changed from interest, to hunger, while the Great Mother simply gazed upon me, a small smile on her lips. I had the eerie feeling that she already knew of my most dreaded ability. Loki's eyes bore into mine, as he awaited my answer.

"And what is that, my dear?"

I swallowed, and blinked a few times, trying to concoct the right words to explain my cursed gift. "I… I can cause pain. I can cause pain to course through my enemy's body if I get angry enough." I said, in barely a whisper. I looked down into my lap and felt my checks burn. "It is something that I am greatly ashamed of."

I heard Loki release a small sigh next to me, and became aware of the slight tension that hung in the room after my confession. Too nervous was I too look up at Frigga, for I felt that I was a curse to Vanahemir with such a wretched gift. No one, not even the Norns knew of its origin, however, it seems the gift chose me, not I it.

At last, and to my surprise, Loki broke the silence, "So, have you been reading my mind this entire time?" I gazed up at him, alarmed that he would change the subject so suddenly when he looked so deeply interested in my dark secret. It was the first time I had heard him speak since I met him only hours ago, and he spoke to me softly, as if he was trying not to scare me away. Our eyes met, and I felt myself slipping into a trance, as my mind attempted to sort out this peculiar Asgardian.

"No," I replied, speaking softly, "I feel that the Allfather was using his power to block my connections, to keep his thoughts and that of you and your brother a mystery."

"She is right," Frigga said, smiling at me, "However, since the Allfather is no longer present…"

At her words, I instantly felt something click in my brain, as if she magically restored my powers, and opened my connections, which I was almost positive she did. The sudden change made my eyes close, as the sound of a low yet constant buzzing entered my mind. I could hear _everything. _I could hear the low drone of Thor's voice, and the soft tones of Loki's mixing together in my mind. I could hear Heimdall's baritone thoughts, as well as what sounded like hundreds of other voices, all of different tone in my mind; it was all a matter of choosing which to focus on. I needed to focus, which was always the hardest part of the entire ordeal, as there was so much to choose from, and with all the constant buzzing, keeping one's focus was a most difficult task. I shut my eyes tighter, and did my best to focus on the softness of Loki's voice. At first, all I could hear was the tone of his voice; I could not make out any words. I took in a deep breath, and focused all my power on his voice, until finally, I heard it.

_Are you hearing me? _

My eyes snapped open, and found his emerald eyes. I blinked.

_Can you hear me?_

I nodded my head, and a look of both shock and awe crossed his thin face.

_She can hear me. I wonder if she'll be listening to me always when we wed. Will I ever get any sort of privacy? I wonder if… _

He suddenly stopped thinking, and his eyes widened a little while his shoulders turned stiff. I smiled softly at him.

"I know, it takes a while getting used to it," I said. He obviously wasn't planning on me to have heard all of those thoughts. "To answer your question, though I may hear voices at all times, I have had this ability long enough to where I can block them out, if need be."

Loki relaxed slightly, but continued to look at me apprehensively, "How can I trust you?" he asked.

I smiled again, "You can't. At least not at the moment. Perhaps your trust in me will build as mine will for you, as time goes on."

"She's correct," Frigga spoke abruptly. I jumped slightly, as I had almost forgotten that she was still in the room with us. "Trust is built, it does not come easily,"-I took note that her eyes seemed to be focused on Loki, rather than me, or even to both of us, though I could not understand why- "Trust is essential in a stable marriage. Once the bond is broken, or the foundation of trust shaken, it is nearly impossible to regain or to rebuild." Her eyes remained on Loki, as did her words. Did this fact hold more relevance to him rather than to me? Her gaze lingered on Loki for a few moments, until her golden eyes turned to me.

"Now, my dear, I shall leave you both. Loki, show her around the palace, and into her new chambers. New, Asgardian clothing waits for you, Rowen, and we expect you for supper in the Hall." Loki silently nodded, and I bowed my head. The Great Mother gave us both an encouraging smile, and quickly bustled out of the room, and out of sight.

The silence that lingered in the room was thick, and maddening. I could still hear the humming in my mind of all the thoughts that surrounded me in this palace, and while the drone of Loki's soft voice buzzed the loudest, I did not read his mind. I figured it would be wise to train myself to refrain from reading his thoughts as early as I could, to spare ourselves from any bickering in the future. I kept my hands clasped in my lap, and my eyes downcast, waiting for him to make the first move. The temptation to read his thoughts was so aggressive and unbending, yet I did not give in. To occupy my thoughts, I began counting the seconds that ticked by, and no sooner had I reached twelve, that I heard movement to my left.

Loki rose slowly from his chair, and drew himself to his fullest height before standing before my chair. I slowly moved my eyes up, following the contour of the shape of his body in his armor, until I reached his face. He looked incredibly nervous, and almost afraid, as his green eyes searched into my round, silvery-grey ones, looking for something, that I felt neither of us knew. The sound of his thoughts roared in my mind, begging to be read, yet I did not listen. For a few fleeting moments, we froze, gazing at each other, searching each others faces for some sort of closure. A feeling, perhaps, that we were pleased with the other, a feeling that we were satisfied with the physical appearance of one another, as shallow as it seemed.

He offered a pale hand to me, which I gratefully took. Gently, he pulled me up to my feet, where we stood, our eyes still fixed on the other. He was at least a head taller than me, as the top of my head seemed to end where his strong jaw began. I blinked, and could feel his feelings; he indeed _was _nervous, as was I, yet I also could feel his frustration. Perhaps he was angry at the Allfather, just as I had been. I could have easily found out, yet I resisted the smoldering temptation once again.

He quietly cleared his voice, "I'll, erm, I'll show you the Palace, if you'll follow me." I nodded my head in return.

Loki released my hand, and led me out into the hall, and down a long corridor. The walls were gold, the floors were gold, the ceilings were gold _everything _shone that of a brilliant gold. There was too much for my eyes to take in, statues of gods who ruled before Odin stood in the halls, perhaps for protection, and towering, glittering beams stood at the end of every corner. He showed me the library first, located on the first floor of the palace. It was a room that was larger than the Throne room of my Fathers palace in Vanahemir, and books and scrolls were stacked from the floor to possibly the halls of Valhalla. I desperately wished to remain in the library, yet Loki pressed on. He took me to the second floor, where many chambers were held, mostly to the guards, and a mysterious troupe of warriors whom he referred to as "the Warriors Three and Lady Sif." I picked up the malice in his voice when he spoke of them, which made me feel that it was wise not to question him about these warriors.

The Palace of Asgard had nine floors, and, from what I could gather, hundreds, perhaps even thousands of chambers. Endless towers and turrets led up to different rooms of living or of study. There were many studies, and hidden passageways that Loki was more than happy to show me, claiming that he and his brother found most of them when they were young. There was a room for the children of the Palace to play in, and a room for nursing maids. Not on was there the Grand Library, but there seemed to be a library on every floor, each with scrolls and books on different subjects. An astronomy tower was on the very top floor, where Loki admitted to spending most of his time as an adolescent, and promised me that it was often vacant. There was a room full of praise for warriors who were now in Valhalla, as statues were built in their honor, where their actual weapons lie next to them. Loki told me that the Allfather had placed a powerful spell over the weapons, seeing fit that they would not be stolen. Loki then took me up to all of the towers in the Palace, which offered solitude and breathtaking views of Asgard. For the final spot of the tour, Loki led me back down through the Entrance Hall and through the Entrance Gates, to the courtyard. Magnificent, and glorious gardens awaited in the courtyard, where various fountains of the gods stood, surrounded by tall shrubbery and beautiful, enchanted flowers.

"The gardens," Loki explained, "Act to that of a maze, of sorts. There's been many a time where mischief has been made in the gardens, as they do well to conceal one when they do not wish to be found." At this, I noticed a spark shone brightly in his eyes that I had not seen upon our entire time together. This entranced me, yet it seemed that as soon as I noticed it, it vanished. "Beyond the gardens," he continued, "Are the greenhouses, the pastures, and the boathouse."

I looked up at him, helplessly, "I am going to get lost in this place." I said. "I hardly remember where the Throne room is!" I said, suddenly feeling panic creep its unwanted way into my veins.

Loki gave me a smirk, yet I could see kindness in his eyes, "Don't worry. It won't be too difficult to work, and once you crack it, you'll know it better than you know yourself." I smiled, shyly at him, and he returned the act. He let me admire the gardens for a few brief moments, before he guided me back indoors and up to the fourth floor, where my new chambers supposedly were.

When we reached the door of my chambers, I could feel his nervousness return. He informed me that a handmaiden, by the name of Kelda was awaiting me inside, informed me that she would lead me to the Dining Hall and left, rather quickly. I stared after him, wishing he would return and teach me more about Asgard, particularly about the dress code, as this fear suddenly struck panic in my heart. _Pull yourself together. _I slowly opened the door, and found a busty woman, who looked to be my age, with long blond hair and the signature blue Asgardian eyes sitting on a chair next to what was now my bed. She rose quickly and curtsy to me.

"Please," I said, "Don't do that." She eyed me carefully as I walked over and collapsed down into her now empty chair. "Forgive me, but this has been a tiring day. I hardly think I have the energy to stand any longer."

She smiled at me, "Welcome to Asgard, Miss Rowen." She had a bubbly voice, and an extremely kind face, with delicate features. I couldn't help but read her thoughts as her voice loomed into my head.

_She does look exhausted, poor thing. I can't believe the Allfather and Great Mother expect her to wine and dine after such a tiring day. And to find out that she is to wed the trickster! Poor dear… _I suddenly felt grateful that I was blessed with a kind woman, rather than a grouchy wench. Though one phrase did stand out to me: _the trickster_?

"Forgive my fatigue," I said, smiling at her, "I shall rise in a moment, but for now I must stop this strain on my feet."

"Aye, m'lady. I would allow you to rest all evening; however the Allfather demands your presence for supper, which shall commence in two hours."

"Certainly that leaves me time to sit, does it not?" I asked, hopefully.

Kelda shook her head, slowly, "I'm afraid not, m'lady. Asgardian women pride themselves in their beauty in clothing and in physical appearance, and since the Great Mother has instructed me to dress you in Asgardian threads, and teach you of Asgardian fashion…" Her voice trailed off, and I understood. I eventually gave in to Kelda, once again rising to my feet, where she instructed me to remove my simple, silver gown. She returned to me with a long, beautiful dress in dark emerald green. The front was simple, with a swooping neckline and long sleeves, while white material trailed down from them.

"The Great Mother wishes you to wear the color of Master Loki," Kelda explained, laying the gown down gingerly onto the bed. I swallowed.

Though Asgard was incredibly beautiful and quite easy to love, its fashion of its women was not. Kelda had to explain to me the importance of each garment as I slipped it on, one after the other. The first layer was a simple white dress, to act as an undergarment. On top of that, loomed the object that I loathed with all of my being: the corset. It was a vile object that I viewed as torture, rather than fashion as its primary goal was to diminish my waist until I could wrap both of my hands around it. I clutched the edge of the bedpost, digging my nails into it as Kelda tightened it so tightly around my waist that I was sure I would faint, or that my breasts would burst from its tight confines.

"What is the purpose of such an infernal contraption?" I asked Kelda in between gasps, "Have the women of Asgard taught themselves not to breathe?"

"I know its painful m'lady, but 'tis what the Queen desires," Kelda replied, seeming satisfied with my waist size as she tied the corset, "It is only for dinner, m'lady, as soon as it is over you may remove of it and never be forced to wear it again, except for formal occasions."

I rolled my eyes as Kelda slipped another white garment over my head, and then went to fetch the final gown. She slipped it over my head, and smoothed out all the wrinkles and creases, while I held my left arm up closely to my eyes to inspect the color. They were almost the same shade as Loki's eyes, except perhaps his eyes were a shade or two lighter.

"Why is Loki's color green?" I wondered, aloud.

"The general consensus is believed to be that it is for the color of his eyes, miss. Yet, this can't be true, as Master Thor's color is a bold crimson while his eyes are blue. Perhaps their colors are to suit their personalities." Kelda said, tying the strings in the back of the gown. When she finished, she bustled off to the closet at the back of the room and returned with high heeled shoes, which matched my dress. She had me sit in the chair next to the bed, and went down to remove my old shoes.

"I don't like this…" I said.

"What do you mean, miss?" Kelda asked, removing my right shoe.

"This act of being waited on… I do not like it. I'm not accustomed to it. I can dress myself perfectly well."

Kelda smiled, "Ah, well you are gracious, miss. It must be hard, learning an entire different culture when you have just mastered your own. I nodded and gazed around the room, trying to figure out a way to breathe properly without gasping. Once Kelda finished fastening the shoes around my ankles, she stood in front of me and gazed at my hair.

"You have lovely hair, miss. It is the same shade of black as Master Loki's. And so long..." she observed. I had my mothers hair, wavy, black as midnight and long, as it reached past the middle of my back. "You'll be standing out like a sore thumb in Asgard, but perhaps this will make Master Loki feel less alienated. He and the Lady Sif have been the only two Asgardians in history to have raven hair, perhaps a third will ease their feelings of loneliness."

"Who is this Lady Sif?" I asked, as she began to brush my wavy hair.

"She is a warrior, miss. The first maiden to become one, at that. Oh, in the beginning, Master Thor used to scoff her day and night at her silly ambitions, until he fought her one day, and she _beat _him! Oh, her father was proud, as was the Allfather. She is brave, miss, very brave. Though she did not always have her raven hair, oh no."

"What happened?" I asked. At my question, I felt Kelda hesitate, and her movements on my hair slowed down. I used this opportunity to hear her.

_She doesn't know? Surely, she must! Why would the Allfather not tell his soon to be daughter-in-law what exactly she is marrying? Do they wish to have a clean slate for Master Loki? Not that he deserves one, that snake, always causing mischief in the Palace, always playing tricks on Thor. But perhaps they do not wish for her to know? They wish to keep her shrouded from the truth…_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Kelda had just referred to Loki, her future husband, as "that snake." What did this mean? What other secrets was I to be kept from in one day? What had Loki done to Sif…and to Thor? _Why _was all the important information always hidden from me?

"Kelda," I said, trying to calm my voice. I could coax her into telling me. "I have been kept in the dark for so long. I only was told today that I was to leave my family behind and wed an Asgardian. I was only told today that my marriage to Master Loki had been planned since _infancy. _I beg of you,"-I paused for dramatic effect- "Please, do not keep something worth knowing from me."

She continued to work on my hair, and I could hear her arguing with herself in her mind. This went on for moments, until she finally reached a verdict.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, miss, but… It is because of Master Loki, that the Lady Sif no longer has the golden hair she was born with. He was jealous, you see, as he was the only Asgardian in history to be born with such black hair, and he was always jealous of Lady Sif's, as she was so often admired for it. So, one night while she slept, Master Loki crept into her chambers, and cut off all her flaxen hair. After he did it, he replaced it with enchanted hair made by the dwarves."

Suddenly, I laughed. The man I met earlier, he could not have possibly done such a wicked deed. It was impossible.

"'Tis no joke, miss," Kelda said sorrowfully, "The Lady Sif was devastated. Loki may have had all of Asgard fooled, but she knew."

So it was true. "Has Loki always done things like that?" I asked, quickly.

"Oh, yes," Kelda said with relish, "Always. That's why he's the god of mischief, he is. A sorcerer, a powerful one he is, miss. Always using his magic to cause trouble, to cause trickery to befall on some poor sod. He's tricked me a few times."

"_Why_?" I demanded, "Why would he do such things?"

"Jealousy, I think. He's always been jealous of Master Thor. Loki has been trained to fight, and while he is quite excellent at it, Master Thor is the better fighter, the stronger fighter and the more handsome. Could not be easy to grow up in the shadow of one so beloved as ones brother, I fear." She said, sadly.

"Jealousy," I repeated. I couldn't think of words to say to Kelda at this point, and I heard her instantly regret what she had just informed me. The god of mischief. The god of Mischief was to be _my husband_. What did this mean for me? Would I be living the rest of my life in fear not to anger Loki or get on his wrong side? Would he pull tricks on my anyways? Was this his way of showing affection to those he loved, yet was misinterpreted as a sin? Just when I thought all of my questions had been answered, an entire dam of questions broke loose in my head.

**AN: I feel I should mention... This all obviously takes place before the film. I have a picture of Rowen's dinner dress on my profile. Thank you all for reading and for your helpful and encouraging reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I awoke to the sound of Kelda singing a song that I didn't recognize. I heard her bustling around the room, and the swishing of curtains in between her steps. I lay still, and pretended that I was still asleep, vainly hoping that she was only present to open the curtains then be off on her merry way. However, I knew that this wasn't the case, as she soon came over and began shaking my shoulder gently.

"Miss? Miss, 'tis time to wake up now. The preparations for your wedding this evening have already begun! We must get you ready."

I groaned back at her in response. I was getting married today. How had I already forgotten?

"These preparations shouldn't begin so early," I complained, slowly opening my eyes only to shut them again from the dazzling sunlight. "In Vanahemir they only last a few hours, not _all_ day."

"Yes, well, marriage is as sacred as any union in Asgard, and since this is the wedding of a Prince of Asgard… You can imagine the readiness that must be taken. Many symbolic events are to take hold from now until your wedding, miss." Kelda informed me, while whisking the warm covers away from my body. I blinked a few times, allowing for my eyes to get used to the brilliant sunlight and lazily got out of the soft bed that was welcoming me.

Kelda grinned at me, and I kindly returned her smile. Before either of us could say another word, we heard a knocking at the door. Kelda briskly ran over to the door, and opened it enough for her heard to poke through. I waited anxiously, and after a moment where words were spoken at the door, Frigga walked in with four women trailing behind her. I did not recognize any of the women, who appeared to be at the same age of Frigga, apart from one; the Lady Sif. She was dressed in a fine, golden gown and she held her head high, though I could sense her irritation for being a part of this long and unnecessary project. I quickly curtsied to all the women, and they curtsied back. In an instant, all their thoughts came rushing into my mind.

…_Her hips are not wide enough to support a child! Though perhaps the child will be slender like her husband. How will such a small child protect the realms?..._

…_Look at that hair, what an unusual girl! And a mind reader at that, I imagine she can hear us all now…_

…_She isn't standing tall enough; it makes her neck poke forward!_

My eyes suddenly flicked to Sif, and all I could hear was her.

…_She can read minds. Loki would use her to plot more tricks and debauchery, no doubt. She'd be at his advantage, too, being his wife. He could easily sway her to his side… What is the Allfather thinking? He already has all of Asgard whispering behind closed doors… It is too unorthodox, marrying off one's youngest son before the eldest. Thor has easily proven himself worthy of a wife, not Loki…_

My eavesdropping was interrupted, as Frigga gracefully made her way toward me, a grin on her beautiful face. I quickly broke off my gaze with Sif, and I couldn't help but feel slightly hurt at what she had thought.

"My dear," Frigga said, warmth radiating in her golden eyes, "Today is the beginning of a new, exciting adventure for you."

I did my best to reassure her of my excitement that I was expected to have, yet I could not do it. I knew that she could feel my nervousness and my doubt, yet she still smiled at me encouragingly.

"Rowen," she said, gesturing to the ladies behind her, "These ladies are of my counsel. They have helped me though many difficult times and have always been there through the best,"-she smiled fondly at them-"It is custom, in Asgard, to have the mother of the groom and the ladies in her most inner circle assist the bride with all of the rituals she will go through before her wedding." Many of the ladies gave me judgmental looks, but I kept my gaze on Frigga, taking in her every word.

"While you get ready, we will be here to answer any questions you may have about the life of a new wife, or of being a mother, as we have all done so. Any wisdom or advice we have shall be given to you. Except for Lady Sif,"-Sif straightened herself slightly at the mention of her name-"While she is unwed and without child, she is still here to assist, as she has been a close friend of both Loki and Thor since childhood. I'm sure you two will become good friends." She flashed me a smile that made me think that Sif and I were to become friends no matter how one felt about the other.

I took a deep breath and looked around at all the ladies present. Kelda stood in the corner of the room, twisting her hands together in slight nervousness at Frigga's presence. The Ladies of Frigga's court all appeared to be the same age of the Great Mother, and all were dressed finely in golden gowns. I could see golden wedding bands on the fourth finger of their left hands, and could feel their confidence in themselves and their "wisdom".

"Which is first?" I asked, almost dreading the answer.

"The bath houses." She simply replied. I swallowed, nervously. Loki did not show me where these "bath houses" were when he gave me the tour of the palace, perhaps they were not in it? On top of that, I rapidly grew self conscious and nervous, praying to any who would listen that I would not be forced to expose myself in the company of these women.

With a swish of her gown, Frigga turned, and led us all out of the room. We followed her up twisting stairwells and golden halls, yet I could see no sign of an area that held bath houses. I was walking a few steps behind the entire group, as Kelda was right next to the Great Mother, begging for her attention. I noticed that Sif seemed to be walking rather slowly, which put me on edge. I listened to her.

_I shouldn't think such things. I can not be so quick to judge, after all, Frigga is a Vanir, and she has proven to be the definition of trusting. Who am I fooling, I know where my bitterness lies, it lies with Loki, not Rowen. While Rowen _may_ be trusted, he is not. He's not evil, he's just-_

"Sif?"

Her thoughts shifted rapidly to brace herself for any reason I may throw at her for saying her name. Her posture stiffened, and her eyes shifted around.

"My Lady-"

"Please," I said, smiling at her, hoping to ease the tension, "Don't call me that." She curtly nodded. "I was only wondering, as I have just met him, what is Loki like?"

I took this opportunity to test Sif's character. I knew of two things: one, she would tell me her true thoughts, and warn me. Or two, she would lie. Morally, I suppose this was unfair, yet I was born with such gifts, and it seemed a waste to not use them. Sif looked uncertain, as I heard her argue with herself in her head about what to tell me. She fabricated some grand story in a matter of seconds, of how Loki was quiet, and did nothing to disturb anyone. Yet I could hear her conscious scolding her, telling her to tell me the truth.

She heaved a sigh, "My La-. Rowen," as we walked, she took a step closer to me and dropped her voice, "It is no secret in Asgard that the Princes are complete opposites. While they are greatly so in outward appearance, the same lies true with their personalities." I processed this, and wondered which course of action she would take. "Thor is rather extroverted, and well, _loud_. He's confidant, and strong: a true warrior,"-I couldn't help but notice the strong affection that coated her voice when she spoke of him-"Loki, on the other hand, is quiet. He keeps to himself most of the time, and is very mysterious. He does love his brother dearly, of that I have no doubt, yet it seems that he does not really enjoy the company of others to much. When goes on quests and battles with us, he rarely speaks, and if he does, it's either to Thor or to come up with an elaborate escape or aid."

"He fights with you?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. The Allfather saw fit to train Thor _and _Loki in battle. And again, more differences were evident when we would fight. Thor likes to get in the center of a battle, and fight off as many demons as he can with Mjolnir. Loki, rather, uses his daggers, and his sorcery to fight. He is very intelligent, I must admit, he is always thinking ten steps a head, while Thor does things more spur of the moment."

I could hear her recollection of battles fought, and instantly scenes of Loki in battle flashed before my inner eyes. While I took all that she said very strongly in to account, she was not yet telling me the thing which I desired most to find out. We were silent for a moment, with only the sound of ours and the Ladies footsteps clacking down the massive halls. When I thought I could bare it no longer, I finally asked her.

"Look, Sif," I began, dropping my voice even lower, "It's true: I can read minds."-Sif swallowed-"I have heard what all in my company have been thinking, most notably about my future husband," I did my best to sound sincere, yet also as defenseless as I could, as to not anger Sif or get her raise her suspicions.. "Thoughts of him have included words like 'mischief' and 'trickster.' Why the Allfather left me in the dark of these supposed accusations, is a mystery to us all, but"-we began to walk slower-"I must know the truth, Sif. I am to be bound forever to this man no matter what action is taken. If I am to fully accept this, there are things I _need_ to know. Sif, what _is_ Loki?"

"He is the God of Mischief, Rowen," she said, rather fast. "Now, before you worry, do not, for he is not evil. He just… He has a certain talent for trouble. He's always been one for mischief, as far back as I can remember, he was always doing _something _to disturb the peace, or distract him form the norm of life."

"What has he done?" I asked. My eyes automatically flicked to Sif's raven hair.

"Nothing condemnable, just small things, I suppose. He shape shifted into a snake once, to startle me. He's shape shifted into Thor or Fandral to try and coax secrets out of others, he's even made copies of himself to be in his stead when he was supposed to be in some place of importance."

My mind instantly took note of her last statement, and panic quickly spread through my body, "You don't think…?" I asked her.

"No," she said, flatly, "Through the years, the Allfather has had Heimdall keep a watchful eye over Loki, most especially when a great celebration or instance of important happens. The real Loki shall be present at your wedding, I promise you."

My mind turned over all that she had said while we walked. I wasn't even aware of how long we had been walking, all that mattered to me was knowing the truth, to prepare myself on what to expect. I glanced at Sif, who looked incredibly nervous. She thought that I would accuse her of lying, and grow protective over Loki.

"Sif… Thank you." I said. She looked shocked, and blinked. "For telling me the truth. I hate that the Allfather has kept me in such darkness, it's nice to be shown some light." I smiled, softly at her, and she slowly returned it.

"I have the benefit," I continued, "If Loki plans on pulling any tricks on me; I'll be the first to know about it." At this, Sif smiled, and gave a soft chuckle. I heard her make a final assessment about me: that she would at least give me a chance.

Finally, we stopped. The small crowd of women instantly parted away, as Frigga came over to where I stood.

"Follow me," she said a smile on her lips.

I did as I was told, and suddenly gasped at the appearance of the room I was in. As all was in Asgard, this room was massive, and open, as I could see the open sky and hear birds singing. There were about a dozen large, golden tubs full of hot, steaming water set about it. Two women were bustling around, making sure that all was in readiness. Frigga softly cleared her throat to announce our presence, and the two ladies quickly left the room, and shortly returned, wheeling out on a golden cart many vials and bottles of clear, oily looking liquid. Small jars of flowers sat next to the bottles, as did many brushes and sponges. The ladies presented Frigga with the cart, and curtsied themselves out of the room. She reached from the bottom of the cart, and handed me a long, golden cloth.

"Undress, then cover yourself with this until you are in the tub. When you are, let us know."

I took the cloth from her, and they all turned their backs to me. I wished more than anything that I could have at least been by myself, and I honestly saw no reasonable purpose for their presence while I bathed myself. Clutching the golden cloth to my skin, I slowly climbed the steps leading up to the tub, and sat in the water, after removing the cloth. As if she had eyes in the back of her head, Frigga turned as soon as I sat, and the other ladies followed suit.

One of the ladies, who had her golden hair in a tight, braided bun, ran over to the cart, excitedly.

"Which scents shall we give her?" She asked, turning to the other ladies. They all quickly became engrossed in searching for the proper scents, unscrewing all the tops to the bottles and vials and taking deep sniffs from them. Sif stood on my right, well away from all the other ladies. I instinctively pulled my knees as close to my chest as I could, and gave Sif an apologetic look.

"Jasmine, definitely," I heard one of the ladies say, "But what to mix with it?"

I tried my best to allow the hot water to relax my mind the way it had my muscles, but I knew it wouldn't work. I hated being waited on with all my being, yet here I was, to be given a bath by three strange women and the Queen of Asgard.

Finally, Frigga made her way over to the tub, two bottles in her hands. "Jasmine and lavender will definitely do the trick,' she said, sweetly, as she poured an even amount of both liquids into the tub. The aroma of the mixed oils was very pleasing and relaxing, as they both commented each other.

"The bathing and cleansing is symbolic of the removal of your maiden status, Rowen," Frigga told me, "Come, and let us help you."

I uneasily glided over to the side of the tub where the ladies sat, and silently blessed my long, black hair, as it successfully covered my breasts while I sat in the water. One of the ladies on my right reached into the tub and grabbed my right arm and began vigorously scrubbing it with a soaped up sponge. A woman followed suit on my left.

"Marriage is not for the timid," the Lady scrubbing my left arm said, "It is a partnership of two halves of the same person joined together." Many of the Ladies nodded and murmured in agreement, and I did my best to look interested.

Many other Ladies took this opportunity to give me advice on how to be a pleasing wife to Loki. I was just about to ask Frigga what the next step in my preparations would be, when suddenly someone dumped a bucket of warm water over my head, and I felt two pairs of hands working shampoo into my hair. It smelt strongly of the lavender and jasmine mixture, and I felt my checks turn scarlet as they bunched my long hair together in a soapy knot at the back of my head. It was difficult to hear their advice and forebodings over the sound of them scratching away at my scalp, but finally, they seemed satisfied and rinsed my hair thoroughly.

I could not get a word in at all, as I was then told to stand up, and wrap myself in a wool robe, and follow the ladies over to another golden tub, yet I could see no steam rising from it. I was told to remove my robe and sit for two minutes in a tub of cold water, as this was to close the pours on my skin. This water also smelt of the jasmine and lavender mixture that the ladies favored so well, yet it was absolutely miserable. My teeth chattered together, loudly and I hugged my body tightly in the water, attempting to warm myself. When that nightmare ended, I was placed in another wool robe, and taken into a small room.

The ladies continued to chatter on endlessly, and Sif looked both incredibly bored and amused. I silently envied her, as she did not have to be put through this invasive hell. I was still in my robe, and then was instructed to sit on a chair in the center of the room, while the ladies came at my long, thick hair with many towels, attempting to dry it as best as they could. Frigga seemed to be acting more as a moderator and observer now, as she stood away from the circle of ladies surrounding me, and took in the scene in front of her with a smile on her lips.

Once they seemed satisfied enough with my hair, they all took combs and began to gently work out all the tangles made by their drying of my hair. It was at this moment, when the subject I had been dreading came up: reproduction.

"Childbirth is not as bad as it seems, really," One of the Ladies said, "Of course, there is pain, but it is worth it to see your child, alive and healthy. And of course, the act of creating the child is the best part." A fit of giggles erupted from all the women present, including Sif, but I imagined that she was laughing at my own embarrassment.

I cringed, but played it off as pain from a stubborn tangle. Having children was the last thing on my mind, as I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I was getting _married_ in a matter of hours. I still couldn't believe that yesterday I had only found out of my long planned union to the unusual Prince of Asgard.

At long last, the constant chirping of the Ladies was hushed by Frigga, as she held a finger to her lips then made her way over to me.

"You are almost finished, Rowen. Now, you are to be dressed." Her eyes were gleaming with excitement and wisdom, and I knew that she could look through my façade and see how utterly nervous I was.

I was rather dreading what my wedding gown would look like, as I imagined it to be a great and complicated gown, as all seemed to be so in Asgard. Frigga glanced around at all her ladies, and they seemed to understand what she had told them with the look in her eyes. At once, they all gave a final curtsy, and bustled out of the room, leaving me and Frigga completely alone.

When the door shut, she did not speak, rather looked at me with what I thought may have been pride, but I was surely just imagining it. She turned to me, still keeping silent, which prompted me to await and speak until I was spoken to first. There was a large, full length mirror in front of me, which I used to carefully monitor Frigga's movements with. She stood, observing me for a brief moment, then left out of a hidden door in the back of the room.

As soon as I the door closed, I let out a deep sigh and looked myself over in the mirror. Fear was shining in my round, grey eyes and my damp hair was beginning to curl. This all felt so surreal. I traced back time and realized that at this precise time yesterday, I was just learning about my betrothal to Loki. My thoughts drifted to my parents and my sisters, as I wondered what they all were doing now. Were they carrying on with life, as if I had never been in Vanahemir in the first place? Or were they mourning my absence?

Before I could ponder any further, Frigga emerged from the hidden room with a white garment cradled in her arms.

"And here," she said, unfolding the garment before me, "Is your wedding gown."

I gasped, and marveled at the simplistic beauty of the gown. It was all as white as a cloud, and looked to be made of silk. It was quite long, and an even longer train followed it as it all flowed gracefully down to the floor. The bodice seemed to be form fitting, and a beautiful Asgardian design was embroidered in golden string in the center of it. It wound its way down to the waist and towards the shoulders. The straps of the gown looked to fit over my shoulders, and long pieces of fabric flowed out from behind them. After a minute of gazing at the beautiful gown, I noticed that my mouth was slightly open.

Frigga let out a soft laugh, "Yes, it is very beautiful. It was all hand made, you know. It is a fit gown for a princess."

I winced slightly at the term, yet kept gazing upon the dress. "It's magnificent." I said, softly. Frigga gave me a grin, and moved right next to me. I stood, nervously, and looked upon the gown even closer. I was in awe of the fine detail that was etched into the embroidery on the bodice, and with the graceful way the garment moved.

I met eye contact with Frigga, and suddenly heard her voice echo through out my head.

_The Allfather would not haven chosen you if you were not worthy of his son. We both sense the strong courage that lies within you, Rowen. You must acknowledge its strength._

My eyes slowly filled with salty tears at her kind words, and I gave her a genuine smile, which she returned. It was then time for me to dress in my gown.

After all the garments were fitted on to me, and at last my wedding gown was placed on top of them, I stood in front of the full length mirror, staring back at my reflection. By now, the majority of my hair was dry and wavy, and fell about an inch above my pelvic bone. The snowy white material of my gown complimented my ivory skin, and the bodice fitted my hips perfectly. While I did look beautiful in the dress, I also did not look like myself. I was used to wearing such simple, silver gowns, not something as lovely and elegant as this wedding gown. I quickly felt very awkward in the dress, as I did not know how to move to make it look so fluid and divine as it should have been.

Once my insecurities reached a level that was too high for me to handle any further, I turned to Frigga.

"What happens now?" I asked her. I absent mindedly began to wrap the ends of my hair around my index finger, as I wondered if they would be doing some grand and complicated style to my hair.

Reading my actions perfectly, Frigga smiled and said, "It is a tradition in Asgard to let the bride's hair unbound. Normally your hair will be braided, or have some style done to it, but for the wedding day, we allow the hair to flow freely."

A rush of relief washed over me.

Frigga allowed me to admire myself in the mirror for a few more minutes, but before long we were off to the destination of my wedding. Frigga told me that it was another tradition in Asgard for a couple to be married outdoors, and after a few moments of being lost in the palace, I realized that she was leading me to the elegant gardens of the palace. All of a sudden, a panic flooded through my veins as I wondered just how many people would be present at this event, and I prayed that it wasn't many.

When we finally reached the gardens, Frigga lead me to the side, away from the spectacle and gave me the instructions for the ritual.

"Loki and the priest will be waiting for you down the isle, as will the Allfather, Thor and myself. The lady Sif will be your escort. Now, before you walk, Sif will present you with a sword, this is your wedding gift to Loki.' I opened my mouth to ask her why, but she proceeded.

"Loki will also have a sword to present to you; his is a sword that he made by hand. Loki shall give you his sword first, and then you are to present yours to him. This symbolizes his protection over you and also a sort of trust that you two will give to each other. Next, you two will exchange rings, and say your oaths to each other. Then a final ritual will be held, and then you will be off to the feast!" She said all this very quickly, and I was in a panic that I would not remember it all.

"I have a sword, Loki and I exchange swords, then rings, say our vows and then a final ritual?"

"Precisely! Now, I must make sure all is in readiness. Sif will join you, shortly."

Just as Frigga's footsteps were out of earshot, I began to pace back and forth, rapidly. This was all happening way too fast. This _had_ to be some sort of dream... Some sort of nightmare, even. Was I even mature enough to handle marriage? Could I handle the responsibilities of being a wife? And eventually being a mother? My brain began to flurry with all sorts of dreadful thoughts, all ending in a horrendous marriage.

"You may want to relax," said a soft voice behind me, "You have a big day a head of you."

I turned on my heel and found Sif standing, dressed in a breathtaking gown, and her raven hair unbound and flowing. "Sif! Sorry, I, um, I-"

"You're nervous," she finished for me, smiling. "I quite understand. I would be petrified if I were in your situation."

I snorted, "That's not even the half of it. I feel like my mind is going to rip in two. Frigga just _now_ told me the ritual that is supposed to take place here, and I mean, I just met the man yesterday. I still can't believe that this is all happening."

Sif looked at me sympathetically and I could hear her empathetic thoughts towards me and my unfortunate situation. "If it helps, you look very beautiful."

"Thank you," I said, smiling sheepishly at her.

"That reminds me," she said, "Here." She handed me a silver sword, with green emeralds etched into the hilt. It wasn't as heavy as I was expecting, and was very beautiful, for a sword. I admired it for a while, until Sif suddenly spoke.

"That's the signal," she said, standing on her tip-toes, looking out into the gardens. "It's time."

My stomach flipped and my pulse beat rapidly in my chest. This was it. I took the sword and held it with both hands, and gently rested it in front of me. Sif gave me an encouraging smile, which I did not return, and she led me out into the gardens.

There were people _everywhere. _It looked as if all of Asgard had come to the wedding, which they probably had. Instantly, thousands upon thousands of voices streamed through my mind. Almost every thought I heard was judgmental in some way or another, and most sounded as apprehensive as I was about my union. I desperately wanted to look around at the faces of all the Asgardians, but I knew that would only distract me, so I kept my gaze fixed in front of me, on Sif's back. No music played, and all I could hear was the occasional chirping of birds and the distant roar of the sea. The sky was a lovely blue, and not a single cloud was in the sky. Every once in a while, a breeze would pass through, blowing the jasmine and lavender scent from my hair and body into the wind.

Almost as quickly as it had begun, Sif stopped as we reached the end of the isle. She bowed, turned to her left and walked off to join the crowd. As soon as she left, I saw an elderly looking man, with long white hair and dressed in a fine robe standing in front of me. To his left, stood Frigga, Odin and Thor. Frigga smiled optimistically at me, as did the Allfather, yet Thor looked absolutely gleeful as excitement seemed to radiate off of him. I turned my head to the right, and there stood Loki. He was dressed full in his armor (as were the Allfather and Thor) with his long, emerald cape draping from his shoulders. Perched on top of his head, was an elegant golden and emerald helmet. It was very unusual, as it covered most of his head, and had two long horns erupting from the top of it. Our gazes met, and my cheeks burned. He offered a hand for me, which I took as I held the sword in my left hand.

We stood facing each other, and the priest suddenly spoke. He welcomed the audience that had traveled to witness our union, then went on to talk of the importance and sacred act of marriage. As he spoke, Loki did not let go of my hand and kept his gaze firmly on me. He was an incredibly difficult man to read, based off of his facial expressions. His mind however...

Loki abruptly let go of my hand, and gripped his own sword with both if his hands. He held it out for me to take, which I did. The entire hilt of the sword was emerald green, the exact shade of his eyes. After I accepted his sword, he bowed to me, not breaking our gaze. I held his sword with my left hand, and presented my own sword with my right. After he accepted it, I bowed to him.

The elderly man then gestured to Thor, who came bounding over to us. He took both of our swords from us, in exchange for what I assumed were to be our wedding bands. Thor winked at me, as he handed me Loki's wedding band, then went back over to stand next to Odin. I glanced down at Loki's wedding band, resting in the palm of my hand. It was pure gold, and was a continuous circle of the Asgardian love knot.

The priest then turned to Loki, and had him recite his oaths to me.

"Loki Odinson," he began. Loki blinked. "Do you swear to take this woman as your only wife so long as you both shall live?"

"I swear." Loki said, his eyes burning into mine.

"Do you swear to protect her, from any and all forces of evil so long as you both shall live?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear, before the Allfather and all present, to honor and keep her, forsaking all others, faithfully keep to her alone so long as you both shall life?"

Loki leaned forward a centimeter, "I swear."

"Place her ring on to her finger." Commanded the priest.

Loki gingerly took my left hand into his long fingers, and slid the ring into the fourth finger. He seemed to do this very slowly, and carefully, and once the ring was placed, he held my hand in his longer than was necessary. As soon as his touch left the ring, I felt it magically tighten itself around my finger, sealing his bond to me. I flicked my eyes up to his, and found him smiling at me. If it was genuine or a smile of mockery, I did not know, yet it fascinated me to no end. I was brought back to reality when the priest recited for me the same oaths which he read to Loki.

Once I placed the ring onto Loki's finger, the priest then called Sif forward. In her hands, she carried a tiny, silver dagger. This both sparked my interest and instant panic. What was the purpose of this? This must be the final ritual that Frigga told me about. Why were the King and Queen of Asgard so fond of keeping me in the dark on the happenings in my life?

She handed the dagger to the Priest, who held it up into the sky and blessed it. He then handed it over to Loki, who cradled my right hand into his left hand. He looked me deep in the eyes and mouthed, "Relax." His cool breath reached my fingertips and I did as he said. I felt the point of the dagger collide with my skin, and I snapped my eyes shut. As carefully as he could, Loki pushed the dagger into my hand and drug it across the length of my palm. Once he stopped, I slowly opened one eye to inspect the blood, then opened the other. Crimson blood began to pool where the incision was made, while Loki handed the dagger to the priest. He once again blessed it, and then handed it to me. Careful not to drip too much blood on to the handle of the dagger, I made the same incision on the palm of Loki's right hand. He winced for a second on the entry of the dagger into his skin, but kept his face strong afterwords. Once I handed the dagger back to the priest, he held his arms up in front of him.

"I, Audun, high priest of Asgard, do proclaim these two people to be husband and wife. Sworn by oath to each other from this day forward!" He slowly lowered his hands, and then nodded at both of us.

Loki grabbed my right hand in his and began to squeeze it. I squeezed back, and kept my gray eyes burning into his emerald ones. We stood there, gazing upon each other as our blood mixed in our veins, binding us together forever. There was an abrupt and loud cheering and applause from the audience, and especially from Thor, when after a while, Loki released my hand. Our gaze remained upon each other, and I felt a sudden feeling of relief. It was as if the strong weight that had been on my shoulders since my arrival in Asgard was suddenly lifted. Loki and I were married now. At least the hard part was over. Or so I thought.

**AN: I apologize for the very long delay, I had final exams to take and all that jazz. But since it's summer now, expect more frequent updates! I did some research on the customs of Germanic marriages, and to the extent of my knowledge, my findings we're correct. There were a few tweaks I added here and there to the ceremony itself, but that's because this is fiction and my story so I could do that. Thank you to all the encouraging reviews! I really appreciate them. I have pictures of Rowen's wedding dress and Loki & Rowen's wedding rings on my profile!**


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Loki and I walked arm in arm down the isle, displaying our nervous smiles to all who had attended our wedding, we were whisked away by the guards, to Odin-knows where. As we briskly walked down the corridors of the palace, I kept my eyes on my feet and let the events that had just taken place sink in. I was a married woman now. To a man I knew absolutely nothing about.

"You look very lovely."

I jumped at the voice that had just complimented me. Loki smiled softly at me as my eyes met his. _How hard it is to tell if that smile is sincere…_

"Oh,-erm, thank you." I murmured, in embarrassment. My cheeks had already begun to flush and I quickly returned my eyes to the floor.

"I had no idea your hair was so long…" He said, his voice trailing off as his gaze shifted to my dark hair. I knew that he was just trying to ease the tension that enveloped us yet I felt that nothing would, or at least not at the moment.

"The women in Vanahemir do not cut their hair. It's considered an unsacred act. I've always wished I could though, or at least trim it. Caring for it can become quite tiring."

He let out a soft laugh as we entered one of the Entrance Hall's of the palace. The guards suddenly stopped walking and all slapped their right arms across their chest, the sound echoing off of the grand halls. Standing in the center of the Hall, were Thor, Odin and Frigga, my new in-laws. Odin, who had an arm wrapped around his wife, was beaming from ear to ear and seemed to be glowing with pride. I noticed Loki's chest swell with emotion and a grand smile erupted on to his face at the sight of his father. Frigga's eyes were shining with tears as she simply radiated with overwhelming happiness. Thor stood next to both of his parents, a contagious excitement flowing from him as he flashed us both a golden smile.

"My son," Odin said, holding his arms out, welcoming Loki for an embrace. Loki's walking pace quickened and his face erupted into a brilliant smile. I couldn't help but smile a long with him and allow my chest to fill with emotion as I watched Loki hug his father; however I was not allowed to enjoy this moment for long. I suddenly felt my feet leave the ground and a rush flow through out my body.

"I've always wanted a sister!" Thor said gleefully as he embraced me in a bone crushing hug. He swung me around in his arms and I couldn't help but laugh at Thor's admittedly childish personality. He carefully placed me back down on the ground and continued to smile at me.

"I am so proud of you, my son," Odin said, clapping one hand on Loki's armor-clad shoulder. I could feel Loki bursting with pride and confidence at his father's affection. "I am confident that you will make a great husband to your new wife."

"Thank you, Father." Loki said, his smile broadening.

"Ah yes, the fun ends now, Loki!" Thor said, elbowing his brother in the ribs.

Frigga looked over at Thor disapprovingly, "Now, Thor," she warned. She turned her attention back to Loki and I, her smile returning, "Don't listen to him. The fun and adventure has only begun!" At her words, the Allfather wrapped a loving arm around her as all three of them smiled proudly at us.

I then turned my gaze upon Loki, who returned it with a brilliant smile. _He really is quite handsome…_

"Now, then!" Thor said, suddenly clapping his hands together, "On to the feast! I'm starving!"

The Dining Hall had been decorated so breathtakingly beautiful for our wedding feast that it was hard to concentrate on all the clutter ensuing around me. An incredibly long, grand dining table stood in the center of the hall and stretched almost the entire width of the Hall. Much to Thor's delight, food was placed on every surface of it. I had never seen so much food and people eating it all at one table in my entire life. Not to say that we were starved in Vanahemir, I was just accustomed to our simple approach to royal occasions. Or _any_ occasions, for that matter.

Loki was seated at the head of one end of the table while Odin sat all the way down at the other. I was seated on Loki's right and Thor on Loki's left. Sitting merrily next to Thor were the mysterious Warriors three, while Sif took place next to me.

Much wining and dining occurred and as an already boisterous Thor grew increasingly drunk, I kept a careful watch on Loki's emotions. As we had now been bound together, I grow incresinginly sensitive to his emotions. I could feel them course through my veins; I didn't have to read his mind to know what he was thinking. He was growing uncomfortable, keeping his gaze focused on Thor and the Warriors at all times. Yet through his fog of a troublesome mentality I could feel that he had something in the back of his mind, waiting to-

"Rowen!" Thor suddenly boomed, causing me to jump as he interrupted my thoughts, "Have you been introduced to the Warriors Three?"

I did my best to shake my mind of these rich thoughts, "No," I said, looking over the three men sitting next to Thor. "I haven't had the pleasure." I quickly glanced at Loki, who was eying Thor very carefully.

Once again, the volume of Loki's thoughts began to rise in my mind, but I distracted myself of them by looking over at these men. The man sitting closest to Thor was quite handsome with his honey colored hair, clear blue eyes and goatee. I took note his need to constantly be ready for adventure, while also charming his way into every woman who would speak to him. He noticed my gaze upon him and a charming smile crept around his lips.

"Fandral, the Dashing, m'lady," He said, flashing me a dazzling smile. I gave him a smile and a nod back, then suddenly felt a strong wave of emotion flood out from Loki. I quickly looked over at him to inspect what the matter at hand was. His eyes were burning into Fandral while his shoulders seemed to stiffen. His thoughts were blaring in my mind, but his emotions were telling me enough as it were.

"Fandral thinks he's so smooth with women," Sif said to me, cocking an eyebrow at Fandral.

"I don't think, dear Sif. I have enough evidence to prove it!"

Sif rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her meal. I could feel Loki's tension rising so, in an attempt to calm him, I quickly turned my gaze upon the man sitting next to Fandral. He was a rather large man, with long, copper colored hair and a long beard that had been collecting the crumbs of food that did not make the journey to his mouth. He was currently making his way through his fifth helping of pheasant.

"Volstagg the Valiant!" He said, through a mouthful of food. His light eyes shone brightly.

"And so Valiant he is!" Thor thundered, "Yet only so if the reward for his actions is sweet delicacies!" Volstagg let out a booming laugh and patted his stomach.

"I say, Hogun, it would not kill you to smile every once in a while!" Sif suddenly said, giving a smile to the grim looking warrior sitting next to Volstagg. He was quite unlike Thor, Fandral and Volstagg in every way. He had been silent the entire evening and now that it was brought to my attention, I couldn't' recall him cracking even one small smile the entire evening.

"You forget, Sif," Thor said, through a mouthful of meat, "He's Hogun the _Grim_, remember? Not even in the throws of battle have I seen Hogun smile!" Sif let out a sigh of defeat and Hogun continued to eat his meal, with his eyes downcast on his plate.

The feast seemed to drone on and on and while all around me were full of laughter and mead, I couldn't help but feel incredibly uncomfortable. Not to mention Loki was radiating with such an emotion that it had become my own and as the hours ticked by it occurred to me more and more that last night was the last night that I would spend sleeping alone. Tonight, I was expected to share a bed with my husband, which I wouldn't have held disagreement with, had I been given an acceptable amount of time with my husband, not less than 24 hours. This lowered my appetite quickly and I found myself attempting to distract myself of these thoughts by allowing myself to become entranced with the stories being told by Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three. Occasionally Loki would chime in with his own perspective on a tale being told, but mostly Loki kept to himself, allowing himself to be the observer of all that went on around him.

Just as I was beginning to grow drowsy, I heard a loud voice that was be _yelling_ in my head. This caught my attention and I focused on it hard, blocking out the constant hum of the other thoughts around me. It wasn't until after some careful listening that I found it to be Loki's thoughts. I flicked my eyes to him, only to meet his own emerald eyes already staring at me. Before I dared to listen, I widened my eyes at him hoping that he knew what I was referring to. He slowly nodded in response and I hungrily allowed myself to let his thoughts flow coherently in my mind.

_It's alright, _he thought, _I couldn't think of another way to get you to listen to me, so I hoped that this would work._

_It would appear that it has. _I replied.

Loki's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, _Why can I hear you?_ He wondered.

I smiled, _I can talk to you through our connection as husband and wife. However, you do not have the luxury of listening to my thoughts whenever you please. Only when I can send them to you like I am doing now. _

He looked down for a moment, processing this, _I'd quite like for this feast to be over with. _To my surprise, he gave me a comforting smile. He then took note of my sudden apprehension, _I know what you have been told about me. _

I froze, _How could you know that?_

He smirked, _I know what's said about me behind closed doors. And, naturally, I understand your feelings of concern. I would ask, if I may, that you allow me to show you my side of the story. We are bound together forever, after all._

He yielded a strong point, but how did he know what I had been told? Did he know who told me? Was he able to work an answer out of Sif or Kelda about what they had said? Had he been spying on us? Before I could send him a reply, Odin stood and held his hand up for silence. He made a grand toast for Loki and me and gave us a blessing for a long and prosperous marriage. I felt every pair of eyes of those present upon me and could hear the whirl of their thoughts judging both Loki and myself and our marriage. After Odin concluded his toast, and the guests drank their wine, Odin called for the feast to reach an end.

I let out a sigh of relief over the sound of the many Asgardians rising from their seats and making their way from the Dining Hall. Once he rose from his seat, Loki came and pulled mine out for me and offered a hand to help me up. I took it and noticed something odd about his touch. It wasn't cold like I had remembered it being when we first touched the day before. Rather, his skin was warm and full of life. I instantly looked up at him, searching for some explanation in his face, however I found none. His eyes were sparkling with that hidden meaning that he kept so hungrily to himself. I rose slowly to my feet and once drawn to my full height, Loki did not separate himself away from me; in fact, he took a step closer to remove the distance between us. The light from the torches surrounding the halls illuminated his pale skin and casted shadows off of his cheekbones. My pulse steadily began to beat harder in my chest and I was almost certain that he could hear it. We had never been this physically close to each other and while my heart was beating with excitement, it was also beating with caution. He opened his mouth, about to speak, when we were suddenly interrupted by the rumble of the Allfather's voice.

"Come," he said from the other end of the Dining Hall.

Loki glanced up to look at the Allfather, "Yes, Father." He said. He looked back at me and offered his arm for me to take.

Arm in arm, we followed Odin out of the Dining Hall and up many grand stairwells and through countless hallways. I remembered back to Loki's promise of how I would quickly learn my way about the complicated Palace and scoffed at it under my breath. It was at this moment that my thoughts shifted dramatically and rather rapidly, to my Father and Mother. Their faces filled my thoughts, as did many fond memories I had of them. I felt my throat tighten at their memory and my eyes begin to grow watery.

_No. _I told myself, firmly. _You will be brave. You will not let them see you like this. Especially not Loki._ I shook myself of the memories and focused on the echoing of the footsteps of the guards that were following so diligently behind us. After what seemed like a lifetime, Odin stopped at last in front of two golden double doors.

"These are your chambers," he said, "Crossing this threshold into them; you both shall enter your new life together as husband and wife." I swallowed. Odin bowed his head slightly and Loki and I returned it. He then motioned for his guards to follow him out of the hall, leaving Loki and I completely alone.

Loki leaned forward and pushed the doors open with his right hand. They swung forward at his touch revealing a beautiful golden, circular room. A large and magnificent bed was placed in the center of the room with thick fur blankets on it. Placed against the left wall of the room was a large and beautifully carved vanity with a mirror and a stool for one to sit on. A set of wooden doors were next to the vanity and I could see doors near the back of the room that possibly lead to a balcony. Loki glanced down at me and nodded for me to enter our new chambers. I looked around at all the beautiful furniture in the room, and eventually took a seat next to the vanity. Loki followed in behind me, and closed the doors. For a moment he stood, gazing after me, both of us unsure of what to say or do to the other.

I lightly cleared my throat, "I'll, um… I'll change, then." He gave me a quick nod and made his way to the double doors near the back of the room that, sure enough, led to a balcony, leaving us with a magnificent view of the Realm Eternal. The doors to the balcony closed behind him and I let out a long sigh of relief. Nervously, I glanced down at my left hand and observed my wedding ring. This all was so _surreal_. It seemed impossible for all of these life altering events to happen so suddenly to a person. I looked up and found myself looking into the mirror at my reflection. I did not look like myself at all. I looked positively petrified and my round, grey eyes (the eyes of my mother) were pleading for some sort of answer as to why this was happening. They were begging for my reflection to give me an answer that would lead to my full acceptance of the ordeal, yet I knew that it would not come.

Not wishing to keep Loki waiting for long, I bustled over the set of wooden doors next to the vanity that had been carved with beautiful Asgardian designs, and lightly pushed them open, revealing a grand closet filled with magnificent gowns, all either a golden color, or an emerald one. I passed through each gown, marveling at their design and brilliant handiwork, until I finally found a white gown with a pleated skirt and simple embroidery on the bodice. I pulled it out and looked it over, sighing at it.

"Can't anything in Asgard be simple?" I wondered aloud.

As quickly as I could, I stripped myself of my wedding gown and placed it at the very back of this grand closet hoping that it would stay safe there. Once I pulled the nightgown over my head and smoothed it the skirt out, I wandered over to the double doors that led to the balcony. I inhaled deeply, praying for courage, and knocked gently on the doors. I took a step back and waited. After a about minute, Loki poked his head out from behind one of the doors, and once he saw that I was in my nightdress, he allowed himself to enter our bedroom, closing the door behind him.

I didn't feel so naked and exposed until I felt Loki's green eyes upon me, shifting around the curves of my body, taking in all that he saw. We stood in silence for a moment; I bit my lip and let my head down.

"I suppose we'll just trade places?" He said, smiling, trying to break the tension. I nodded and quickly walked over to the balcony, closing the doors behind me. Once again, another sigh of relief escaped my lungs and flew out into the night air.

I walked out to the edge of our balcony and leaned against the stone railing that reached my waist. The Realm Eternal truly was a beautiful place. The most beautiful place I had ever been to! I looked up and saw the constellations displayed before my very eyes, all woven together in so many colors and patterns. This was not something you would ever see in Vanahemir. The location of our room was on one of the west towers, providing us with a view of the roaring sea and the boat houses. I had never been to the sea, or had the privilege to swim in its salty waters. In Vanahemir, I was to be focusing day and night on my studies that I hardly had time to enjoy my childhood. Sure, my Father and Mother would take trips down to the boat houses, but it was a rare occasion when my sisters and I were able to accompany them on their journey.

"Asgard is quite beautiful at night."

I jumped at Loki's presence and gasped quite loudly. He let out a soft laugh and smiled at me while his hands rested behind his back. I took note of his night clothes, which were dark green pants, with a deep v-neck shirt. _He is a very handsome man..._

"Sorry for frightening you."

"No, no," I said, looking back down at my hands, "It's alright. I was just…lost in thought, I suppose." He took a step closer to me and eventually stood side by side to me, overlooking Asgard.

"It's funny how Vanahemir and Asgard are so opposite." He noted, glancing over at me.

I nodded and looked up at the entrancing sky, "Yes. In Vanahemir you would never see something as beautiful as this. There is nothing but a thick layer of clouds everywhere you look in the sky."

"Always?" He asked.

I looked down once again at my hands, "Always." I replied.

"Ah," he said. We stood in silence once again, observing all that was around us. Once more I found myself begging to give in to his thoughts that ran so rampant through my brain, but I could not bring myself to do it. He needed to gain my trust, just as much as I needed to gain his. I swallowed hard and tried to concentrate on the distant roars of the sea.

"Is it difficult for you?" He asked, "To ignore my thoughts?"

"Incredibly," I said, looking over at him. "I always hear a constant humming and buzzing of all the thoughts of those around me. Yet yours seem to hum and buzz the loudest." I shifted my gaze to the wonderful landscape in front of me.

His gaze broke away from me, "Well, since I have…seen or rather, _heard _your powers in action…" His voice trailed off and I looked over at him, a look of confusion on my face. He was looking down at the bottom of the railing we were leaning against, concentration shimmering in his eyes, while he wore a soft smirk. I looked closer at where he was looking, waiting for something to happen And it did! Ivy sprung out of nowhere and began to wind itself around the columns of the railing! The ivy spread everywhere, winding its way like a beautiful snake, going where Loki directed it.

I grinned, "That's incredible!"

"It's nothing, really," he said, modestly. As the ivy reached the top of the railing, a single branch of it stood out and began to grow closer to me, until it was almost as tall as my face. Ever so slowly, one of the leaves on the ivy plant began to bloom into an orchid. Once in full bloom, Loki reached over to the flower and plucked it from the ivy.

"There are many people in Asgard who forget that I can use my magic to do something other than provoke confusion." He said, holding the flower in the palm of his hand. He reached over and grabbed my right hand in his left, looking me deeply in the eyes as he carefully placed the delicate flower into my hands.

I gazed down upon its simple beauty, "It's beautiful." I said, admiring it.

I looked up and our eyes met once more, only this time, it didn't seem to be as tense or uncomfortable as it had been previously. Maybe this wouldn't be as difficult as I thought.

**Hello! I'm back! **** I apologize for the delay, it turned out to be a hectic summer. Anyways, I thank you all for your encouraging reviews, I have a lot planned for this story so please continue to read and review! Also, I must apologize for the fluff at the end…I couldn't help myself! Also, also, I have a photo of Rowen's nightgown up on my profile! Thank you! xoxo**


End file.
